icys_chillfandomcom-20200214-history
Galexy
''"No One's really evil..... we just get broken down and tossed out. Abandoned. No one is the villian of their own story, so why try and be bad? At the end of the day, all we know is love. and Love is the most powerful force. even a demon like me deserves love, right?" ''Galexy to Star 'Galexy''' is one of Icys Favorite OCs and commonly used for RPs Description Galexy (Lexy) has blue hair which is dyed. She has vibrant green eyes with heart shaped pupils. She is usually smiling and either wears lots of makeup to cover up what she really looks like, wears a mask, or uses an activated rune. she has many runes, the exact number is unknown. her face is horribly scarred and burned, she even has scars from where she tried to sew her own face back together. Personality Lexy is sweet and childish, often happy, but has a dark and sad side too her, which sometimes shows when she thinks no one is around. she can be cold, but loves too heal and will warm up too you easily. death doesnt register with her, so she will go as far as almost killing someone because she doesnt understand how death works. Her personality can be compared to that of the Joker, as she is a "poor tortured child's soul". However, she has had little time to grow up and is socially awkward. She can also be compared to Star Butterfly from SVTFOE. Strengths Is rather intelligent, and becomes a doctor. She knows Martial Arts and has many runes for different things, so she could easily take someone on, but she will play dirty during a fight if it benefits her. Is flexible, and able to kick a target a over her height. She is extremely empathetic and is there for her friends. Loyal to the bone. Weaknesses Extremely emotional and sometimes hurts the ones she loves because she doesn't understand feelings. Is small and can be cold, but also flaming hot angry when the ones she loves are hurt. She doubts herself too much and will be the first to rush in to heal the enemy, leaving her open for attacks. She passes out when she heals and is in extreme pain for a few minutes. Also, she is insecure of what she actually looks like. Ships these are ships that she has been in: Theme Song Lost Boy What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger Anxiety Stats Intelligence 5/5 Power 2/5 (Healing isn't that useful when fighting, especially since she can't heal her own wounds and only others) Fighting Power 4/5 (her runes help her, plus she does martial arts) Beauty: 5/5 (but if you ask her, 1/5) Emotional 5/5 Cooperativeness: 2/5 Names Galexy (current) Alexa (past) Lexy (nickname given to her by No) Lex (nickname given to her by Skyglitter) Unknown Healer (name used when healer) Masked Mystery (nickname given to her by Starriser OC, given during a RP) Dr. Yayourouzu (name used as a doctor) G.A. Yayourouzu (how she signs her name) Category:OCs Category:Female Category:Roleplay Category:Icy The Animus SandWing